


Jo Friday Meets Bass

by storm_8



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Friday is most certainly not afraid of Bass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo Friday Meets Bass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This was my first attempt at a R&I fic, back when the show started.  
> 

Jane Rizzoli was running incredibly late. She took the steps up to her apartment two at the time, skidding to a stop in front of her door, grumbling while trying to find the right key. When she did find the correct key she flew into her apartment, throwing her keys in the general direction of the kitchen counter, taking of her jacket with one hand and trying to rid herself of her boots with the other.  
  
  
Jo Friday looked up from her bed at all the commotion, only to have a boot land right in front of her nose. The dog huffed and ran for the couch, settling herself comfortably there. It was short lived though, seeing as Jane’s sweater flew through the air to land on the unsuspecting dog.  
  
  
“Damn, damn, damn!” The detective grumbled making her way into her bedroom, throwing her belt on the bed and digging through her closet for a pair of jeans.  
  
  
No sooner had Jo Friday managed to disentangle herself from the stray piece of clothing, Jane came rushing back into the living room, hopping on one foot and trying to get her other leg into her jeans. Of course, as often happens in these situations, she lost her balance and fell ungracefully on the floor with a yelp and a thud.  
  
  
The small dog looked over the couch’s arm, hearing more grumbles and seeing her owner’s legs finally shimmy into her pants before she got up and put on a shirt, without buttoning it up.  
  
  
“Maura’s gonna kill me…” Jane groused, grabbing her white sneakers, sinking down on the couch to put them on. Jo Friday looked at her owner and sneezed. She then let out a somewhat surprised bark when the brunette picked her up, pausing long enough to get her keys and jacket, and ran out the door again.

  
******  
  
  
Maura had been flipping through the latest volume of a forensic journal when her doorbell rang. She quickly set the journal and her glass on the coffee table and walked to her door. The doctor could hear Jane on the other side talking to what seemed to be thin air.  
  
  
She opened the door with a raised eyebrow “Are you talking to yourself? You know that it’s considered one of the first signs of madness…”  
  
  
Jane smirked “So I’m turning crazy because I talk to my dog?” She motioned to her feet where the ever cute Jo Friday was sniffing her owner’s trainers. “You’re the one with a tortoise for a pet…”  
  
  
Maura gave her an amused glare and stepped aside to let the other woman in, the small dog following curiously behind.  
  
  
“You are late.” The blonde stated, walking to the living room to get her wine glass and then to the kitchen to refill it.  
  
  
The detective heaved a sigh “I know, I’m sorry. I got held up at work.”  
  
  
Deciding against pouring herself another glass, Maura turned to the other woman with a grin “I compiled a list of all the ways you could make up to me while I waited…"  
  
  
It was Jane’s turn to raise an eyebrow “Oh really? And what, might I ask, are the possibilities?” She leaned back against the counter, hands spread out on the top.  
  
  
The blonde woman approached the brunette, stopping next to her, hip resting against the counter. She adopted a pensive expression, finger tapping against her chin. “Well, I pondered long and hard about this… There’s several options: dinner, movies, theatre, musicals…” The detective grimaced at the mention of the horrendous singing spectacles Maura insisted on subjecting her to every odd month “… shopping trips, a night in watching documentaries, a nice trip somewhere, a new house, a car…” Maura smirked, when Jane started chuckling “… an outing with your mother, so she can remind us that she wants grandchildren soon…”  
  
  
“That is indeed big number of options.” The brunette nodded seriously, doing her best to control her amusement “And what have you decided?”  
  
  
Maura looked her up and down appraisingly and leaned in close “Oh I think you’ll find my decision a very logical one; a decision that benefits both parties involved, maybe one more than the other, depending on performance…”  
  
  
The two women stood close, not an inch of space separating them and breathing the same air. Jane grinned and leaned in, intent on getting started on the ‘making up’ process. She was rudely interrupted, however, as loud barking was heard and Jo Friday came skittering into the kitchen and hid behind her legs.  
  
  
The detective blinked and looked at her pet. “What the hell?” she asked no one in particular.  
  
  
Maura took a few steps away from the brunette, looking out into the living room to see what had caused the agitation. “I think your dog just met Bass…”  
  
  
The tortoise was indeed on a slow trek toward the kitchen, in all likelihood looking for some stray strawberries. Jane pouted, watching as the blonde grabbed one of the fruits and offered it to her pet. Jo Friday barked again circling around her owner’s feet.  
  
  
“Oh hush, it’s just a turtle…” The detective huffed “A big… brown… slow… partial to British strawberries turtle…”  
  
  
“Tortoise.” Maura corrected, giving Bass and pat and rising to her feet again.  
  
  
“Same difference. No wonder it scared my dog. That thing is almost twice her size!”  
  
  
As if understanding the woman’s words, the dog barked up at her rather unhappily. Jo Friday was certainly not afraid of a tortoise, no matter how big.  
  
  
“What?!” The brunette groused. The dog then sneezed on her trainers and then padded toward the other animal, head and tail held high.  
  
  
Maura chuckled at the display and Jane frowned. Jo Friday then proceeded to pat the tortoise’s carapace with a paw and strutted off to find a comfortable spot on the M.E.’s couch.  
  
  
The brunette woman looked on with a completely bewildered look.  
  
  
“I believe you have some more making up to do. She was not happy at being called a coward apparently…” The doctor said, trying very hard to contain her mirth.  
  
  
“Did you see  _that_?!” Jane waved to Bass, where he was still munching on a strawberry. “My dog just-”  
  
  
Maura silenced her with a finger “Why are you still thinking about our pets when we’re supposed to get started on that activity where both parties are very likely to benefit greatly?”  
  
  
The brunette clearly wanted to protest, brain still stuck on the fact that her dog had given a big, brown, strawberry craving tortoise a  _pat_. The doctor would have none of that and dragged her off to the bedroom, where thinking was certainly not a necessary brain process for the next few hours.


End file.
